


But you're my nerd

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't do smut, I promise, I'll add more tags later, Or Lemon, cute old ladies, im making this up as I go haha, nerdy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: It was a normal day in L.A and you find a bright red haired man, trying to find his way around the manga section. You decide to help him out. What could possibly go wrong?





	

It was a beautiful fall day in L.A, that was about 70 degrees (21.1 degrees for anyone outside of the U.S) and I was dying of boredom in my apartment bedroom. Deciding that I'd go insane if I was stuck in my bedroom any longer, I chose to go to the library. Reading is my main hobby, along with art, writing, and video games, and I've always been a science geek, so the library was my haven.

I finally got my lazy ass out of bed and changed out of my pajamas. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a darker yellow long sleeve top, and my black beanie. Since the library was only two blocks away from my apartment complex, I chose to walk, knowing I would just be wasting gas. I grabbed my book bag, and I was out the door. 

I loved walking to the library, because it was just beautiful scenery. There was this giant field with a lake in the middle of it, where parents would aways take their kids and pets to play, and there were just so many trees. I know that sounds odd, but I've always loved the colors, especially this season. The leaves are a beautiful yellow orange, and some are even purple. Fall has always been my favorite season because of the colors and the festivity, even though it isn't as much as winter. As I walked, the light breeze blew in my face, and some leaves crunched underneath my black converse. My nose took in the scent of the sweet coffee from the Starbucks across the street. I caught the sight of a small boy, running up to his mother and showing her a ladybug. I chuckled at the sight of the child and kept walking. 

As I entered the library, I received a friendly greeting from the middle-aged librarian, Ms. Taylor. Or she let me call her Margaret. Her and I have always been close because I have been going to this library since I was 9 years old, and we've always gotten along well. I decided to strike up a conversation with the older woman.  
"Hey Margaret! How are you?" I asked, a genuine smile beginning to appear on my face.  
"Hello, (y/n). I'm good. I think I've got a chance with one of the men at the bingo games. His name is Don and he's a nice man." Margaret replied. I couldn't help but to chuckle. Even in her old age, Margaret was always a player.  
"That's good." I said.  
"It is. How have you been, my dear?" She asked.  
"I'm great, now that I'm here. I was dying of boredom at my apartment." I replied honestly.  
"That's nice dear. I'll see you around." She said, returning to her work.  
"Bye Margaret." I waved as I headed off to go find my books. 

I had already gotten a few books from the fiction and science section, and I was headed to the manga section. It was always nice there, because I was usually the only one there. I was about to grab the newest Haikyuu manga when I heard a couple of teen girls giggling about something from inside of the cafe. I followed there gaze until I was met with the sight of this muscular guy, with bright red hair, looking through the hentai, shyly, seemingly trying to find something. Noticing that he looked completely and utterly confused, I approached him.  
"Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you looked kind of confused from over there. Do you need help with something?" I asked, sweetly.  
"Oh! Yeah, um..." He mumbled.  
"Don't be shy, I don't bite." I cooed.  
"Would you happen to know where the Attack On Titan manga is? I've looked everywhere, but all I can find is.. Well I can guess you know what I found." He explained.  
"That might be because you're on the opposite side of the manga area. I advise you to stay away from here, unless you've got a kink for horny anime girls." I teased. "Here, let me show you where the good stuff is." I leaded him over to the normal manga. "You've got your sports anime, action, adventure, romance, and horror right here." I pointed to each section as I introduced him. Then I walked up to the AOT and pulled one of the manga out for him. And here you've got your Attack on Titan, my friend."  
"Thanks. Wow, you really know where everything is. Do you work here?" He asked.  
I chuckled, "No, I've just been going here since I was 9. I've been thinking about applying though." I replied.  
"Oh I see. My name is Mark, by the way. Mark Fischbach." He introduced himself.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mark. My name is Bond, James Bond." I joked. "I'm just kidding. My name is (y/n) (l/n)."  
"Hey, thanks again for helping me out. In return, do you want to go and get coffee? My treat." He offered.  
I smiled, "Sure, there's a Starbucks, just up the street." I accepted. There's always another time to go and get Haikyuu, right?


End file.
